Valentines Day Suprises
by x.Mariii
Summary: My first story! Basically Annabeth gets a suprise on Valentines Day. I know this summary sucks. Not so much Rated T but I'm paranoid soooo


**Hey guys! This is my first story and I'm not sure it'll be any good… Anyway! I hope you enjoy! ****  
**** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Percy P.O.V  
** It was only third period and he had already found 10 girls' numbers in his locker, had three girls flirt with him, and 13 girls either call or text him. Word must've gotten out about Rachel's and his breakup. He sighed and closed his locker. He was not surprised seeing a girl standing there. Unlike the others, she didn't have makeup or anything expensive on. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a Fall Out Boy tee **(A.N) sorry I just LOVE them)**, and a pair of black converse. She had her blonde hair in a ponytail and startling grey eyes. She was naturally pretty.  
"So I'm guessing you want to go on a date with me?" I asked annoyed

She scrunched up her nose and said "Gods no! You really think I'm _that_ shallow?" She looked pissed and crossed her arms.

"Well then why _are_ you here?" I was not in a mood to be nice, even though he's usually a gentleman.

"To give you your homework. You left it in class" She gave me a look that said "_why _else_ would I be here?_"

I took it and said thank you then left. On my way she giggled and I turned around.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"There is so something and I expect you to tell me."

"I told you it's nothing"

I was getting pissed but then noticed something. She was shifting from foot to foot and when I see that I know that person is tickle-ish **(Not sure if that's true or not) **I leaned and started tickling her sides.

"Hey what are y-"she was stopped by a fit of giggles.

"Stop! Stop!" she said between giggles.

"Not until you tell me."

"Fine, fine!"

I let her go and she stepped back.

"The thing is you have a sign on your shirt that says "I'm hot when shirtless"

I put my hand on my back and sure enough felt a paper. I took it and it said "I'm hot when shirtless" I growled and scrunched up the paper.

I regained my "cool" and turned around.

"I'm Percy by the way" I stuck out my hand.

She giggled again. She was cute when she giggled. "I know. I'm Annabeth."

NO DUH! Of course she knows his name. Cue the mental face palm.

"Annabeth… that's a pretty name. I gave a cheeky grin.

I saw a faint blush and gave a quiet thanks.

"Anyway, I hope to see you around sometime" I gave a wink and there came the blush again.

"Ok, bye"

_6 months later (February 14)_

Today was Valentines Day and everyone was crazy! The "plastics" of the school (Rachel ,Drew , and Zoe) Had on the shortest skirts, tightest crop-tops and heels the size of the Empire State Building. Me and Annabeth had become good friends these past 6 months. I learned that she wanted to be an architect, had twin step-siblings named Bobby and Mathew, and learned her real mother is the head of Buildings R Us Corp. **(couldn't think of anything else) **

Today when I say her I was blown away. I might've also grown a crush on her these past few months but never got the bravery to ask. She was wearing a simple red skater skirt (it showed off her long legs perfectly) with a white tee that had a heart on it. I went to her locker and tickled her. She looked like she was about to shit her pants, or skirt.

She looked relived when it was me but then got pissed.

"What the hell was that for?!"

" Sorry I just wanted to surprise you."

" You _know _I hate surprises."

" I'm sowwy." I said with a pout.

She broke with the pout.

"I hate you."

"Awww I wuv you too!"

She muttered something like immature.

"Anyway Annie, what's it with the clothes?"

She blushed a red as deep as her skirt and said "Aphrodite came to my house and threatened me to wear them or she'll burn all m jeans" she shuddered as in to say it was that bad.

"Eh, figures"

My next period was math and hers was social studies which were across from each other so I walked with her. I decided today was the day I was gonna ask her out.

"So, uh, Annabeth can you meet me at the gardens during lunch?"

The gardens are a beautiful place that has all sorts of plants, tress and insects. It also has a fountain of Poseidon in the middle with benches around it.

"If it's that's so important that you'll skip your lunch, then yes"

"Who said anything about skipping?' I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Ok we won't skip jeez!"

I grinned and walked to math.

Next period was lunch and I was scared shitless.

I wanted to ask Annabeth out but I had no romantic gesture so during math he went to the "bathroom" and bought a bunch of red roses, a dove and a card.

He hid the items in his locker until lunch.

When he was out of the class he went to his locker, go the items, and ran to the garden. Hid the roses behind a bush, put the note in the dove's claws and hid the dove in a tree. He especially bought one that was trained so it'll fly down at the right moment.

He waited patiently for Annabeth and there she was, right on time.

"Hey Percy. What did you wanna talk about?" She asked with a breathtaking smile.

"Well…. I first want you to sit here and close your eyes" He directed her to a bench and she closed her eyes. He got the roses, put them behind his back, and kneeled in front of her.

"You can open your eyes now."

She opened them and looked confused.

"Percy what's going on?"

He whistled and the dove came flying and landed in her lap. She looked down at the dove and then back at him. She took out the card that said "Will you be my Valentine?" When she looked up he held up the roses and said, "Annabeth Chase will you be my Valentine?"

She looked like she was about to cry and then before I knew it her lips were on mine, moving in perfect synch with mine. They were so soft and he never wanted it to stop. Unfortunely, they had to because of lack of air.

He looked at her hard in the eye and said "You have no _idea_ how long I wanted to do that."

She smiled and said "I can take a guess." and again her lips were on his, answering his question with a YES.


End file.
